Chosing Between My Ex and My Werewolf Lover
by twilight-lover98016
Summary: Edward leaves Bella preggo and she's found in the forest by Cameron and Elezar. She gets imprinted on by Embry and oh yeah Edward comes back...dun dun dun
1. Preface

_**Prolouge**_

_He kissed my forehead one more time as his sweet breath creased my face.  
" Take care of yourself." He whispered____and then he was gone. I wanted to run after him. But I was frozen to where I was. I didn't even get a chance to tell him he was going to be a father. I started running but his trail had already disappeared. Finally after what felt like forever I stopped and collapsed onto the forest floor, tears streaming down my face. How could he leave us? Couldn't he hear his child heart beating inside of me, or did he just think it was mine own reacting to his very presentce. As my world faded to black around me I heard an angel speaking to me in Spanish and for some reason I felt safe. For some reason even though the love of my life had left me I knew me and my child were going to be fine._


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter 1: Going Under**_

It's been sixty years since he left us. Sixty years since Tanya's family took me in and my un born child. And today for some reason my mind kept going back to the day he left. Maybe it was because today is the day he left sixty years ago. I sighed as I walked towards the piano I had set up in my room. A few days after Cameron and Elezar found me I started learning how to play. So that way I could still remember him without hurting to much. Plus it was the only thing that could put Shayne to sleep. Shayne Anonthy Mason is my son. He's half human and half vampire but he was also my reason for exsiting. Without him I would be nothing. I smiled as I let my mind drift back to the day I found out I was pregnant and the month that I carried him inside me.  
_I woke up the day after he left to find myself in a light blue room that I had never seen before. I got up and went to open the door not excepting someone to be waiting on the other side. I gasped when I saw the brunette vampire standing before me. She smiled and lead me back to the bed I had just got out of.  
" Hello, my name is Cameron Denahil. You must be Isabella Swan, the human Carlisle has told us so much about." She says smiling. I cringe at hearing one of their names and nod. She frowns and hugs me. I'm surprised at first but then I embrace her and let my pain show. She whispered sweet nothings into my ear trying to soothe me but it doesn't work. The pain of losing my only love and realizing that he'll never come back scares me so much that the only thing that could possibly calm me is Jaspers power. Then all of a sudden I look up to see four more vampires standing in the door way. I wipe away my tears and try to smile but it looks horrible.  
" Hello…" I mumble. They smile at me and then introsuce themselves. The brunette haired man is Cameron's mate Elezar. The other three females are Tanya, Kate and Irnia. Their all sisters. What surprised me the most is that they all had golden eyes.  
" So you guys are veggie vampires?" I asked. They all laughed and nodded. Then Cameron's mate walked up to me and extended his hand.  
" I'm glad Cameron and I saved you Isabella. You and your child are going to love living with us." He said smiling. My eyes bulged out of my head as his words sank in. My child…I'm pregnant? One night with my boyfriend and I'm pregnant! I shake my head and sigh.  
" So that's why he left. I'm pregnant and he doesn't want to raise his child with me." I mumbled on the verge of tears. They all shook their heads and then took turns hugging me as the tears fell.  
" Don't worry Bella, we won't let them hurt you or your child anymore." Tanya whispered. I nodded unable to speak.  
After a month of Shayne breaking my bones and nearly killing me we were able to get him out or shall I say he got himself out. Apparntly vampire children can ripe themselves out of their mothers. I passed out after that and only remember walking up to find all of them staring at me. Including my now toddler looking son. Tanya and Cameron helped me up. I looked around, surprised at how clear everything was.  
" What happened?" I asked. Cameron turned towards Elezar who then sighed and held up a mirro. I gasped at my reflection. The person in the mirror couldn't be me. This person had maghonoy hair with a red tint and she had curves in all the right places. But what scared me the most were her eyes. They were a pierceing ruby red.  
" You're a vampire now Isabella. It was the only thing that we could do to save you." Elezar mumbled. I walked over to him and lightly hugged him.  
" Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and hugged me back. And I've been a vampire ever since. Tanya's coven was now our family and I was grateful that they let us come back to Forks. I needed to visit my father. He died twenty years ago but just being at his grave made me feel closer to him. I also wanted to tell him about his grandson and my new carrer. A few years after Shayne was born I started writing songs and performing. I now was a singer called Isa and my CD was number one on the charts. But that wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell him. I also wanted to tell them that I was engaged and completely over Edward. I was soon going to be Call. I smiled as my fiancee's warm hands wrapped around my waist.  
" Surprise!" He whispered into my ear as he started kissing my neck. I moan quietly and then turned to face him.  
" Hello Embry." I whispered back as I kissed him on the lips. About ten years ago I came back to Forks to attend my fathers funeral when I ran into an old family friend Jacob Black. He growled when he saw me but then let it go when he saw my eyes. We talked for hours when he explained how he was a werewolf but had stopped phasing long aog. He was married now to a nice girl named Renesmee Lewis. He had imprinted on her. The sad part is she is unable to concive children so when he stopped phasing he had to pass the torch, so to speak to his best friend Embry Call. That's when it happened, I was walking Jacob home when the most decilous smell hit my nose. I turned towards it to find Jacob shaking hands with an extremely tall bare chested man. Jaocb turned towards me still grinning as he introduced him.  
" Bells, this is the new alpha I told you about. Embry Call." He said. But I ignored him. Right now looking into Embry's eyes it was as if we were the only two people in the world. We stayed like that until I heard Jacob mumbled.  
" Aw crap…he's imprinted on a vampire." I gasp and Embry smiled.  
" You know…you don't smell like a vampire, are you sure you're a leech." Embry asked as he walked towards me. I smiled back and shook my head.  
" And you don't smell like Jacob does, are you sure you're a werewolf?" I asked giggling a little. Embry laughed with me and then kissed my forehead.  
" It's very nice to meet you Bella, I hope I get a chance to see you again. Ever since then we've been insereparable. Embry was Shayne's best friend and he did look up to him like a dad but he was mainly just happy that I had found somebody. After I had placed new flowers on my father's grave I froze. Their was a vampire nearby. I growled and got into a defensive crouch with my teeth bared. Nobody was allowed to sneak up on me, not today. I sniffed the air and frowned. It was a scent I didn't recognize, honey-lilac and sun all mixed together. I watched as the person walked towards me with their hands raised.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just here to—Bella?" The person asked. I gasped as I got out of my crouch. Here standing before was someone I never thought I would see again. The man who broke my heart and his sons, Edward Anonthy Mason Cullen. _


End file.
